How To Love
by Blue Angel 1245
Summary: This will be a HB fic. Will Hiei be able to learn that love isn't so bad? will he let Botan into his heart or will he close his heart off to her affections? Hiei may seem a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own YYH. All rights go to respective owners. I just write the story for my own amusment.

Sitting on the rooftop his intense eyes stared at the setting sun. They eyes held a faraway look as his mind began to wander. His thoughts went towards Ningenkai and the rest of the Tentai and gang that were there. That baka better not be messing with his sister or he'd kill him. As soon as he thought of his sister his mind wandered once again. This time to an azure haired deity who was too bubbly for her own good. Her rose eyes were imprinted into his mind and he couldn't understand why. Sighing he shook his head and focused on the sunset again only to find that it was over and the moon had begun to rise. Slowly he rose to his feet and flitted into the castle. He quickly arrived at his room trying to avoid the lord of the castle.

Unfortunately for him she was waiting for him in his room. "Ah, Hiei, I was wondering how long you'd be on the roof." Makuro commented at he closed the door. "Come what had you so captivated?" she questioned him trying to get a rise out of him. "Hn, nothing of importance." He answered in his normal aloof manner. "Oh, well it seemed as if you were dreaming. What or who were you dreaming of?" She persisted unwilling to settle his first comment. "Hn, just thinking of my sister. Not that it is your concern." He said gruffly letting her know that was the end of the conversation. Standing from her window seat she walked calmly to Hiei who still stood in the middle of the room. He had wanted to be alone to figure out his thoughts and was not pleased that she was there. He knew what she felt for him and he at first was appealed by the idea of mating with her. After all every strong demon needed a mate, they had even on occasion been lovers, but more and more his mind went to the ferry onna. He knew he had no feelings for Makuro. She was his lord and his lover, but not his mate. He couldn't bring himself to mark her, even though she had asked him more then once during their private interludes. "Hiei, you have been distant from me these past weeks. What is bothering you? Have I done something to anger you?" Makuro asked as she reached him in the middle of the room. Slowly she reached a hand out to stroke his cheek and he had to remind himself not to jerk away. "No Makuro, you have done nothing to anger me. Perhaps it is I whom am angry at myself." Hiei looked everywhere but at her. What he was going to tell her would hurt her and make her angry, perhaps angry enough to kill him, but he refused to back down. He had no fear of her, he knew they were evenly matched and that it would take a lot for her to kill him.

As she tried to reach up and kiss him, he pulled away. He saw the shock and hurt in her eyes before they narrowed in anger. "What? Are you too good to kiss me now?" She hissed between her teeth. "We need to have a talk. I know what you want from me. I know how you feel, but I am not ready to mark you and I don't think I ever will be. At first I thought I could, but now I know it will never be a possibility." He spoke quickly and didn't look at her. He heard her hiss between her teeth and the low growl that came from her throat. "So this was just a game for you! You just used me as a common whore for your own pleasures! Who is she that has your heart then? Is it the detective's woman or perhaps the other human? No maybe it is that ferry girl." As he looked at her, her eyes filled with realization. "It is her, that ferry of Koenma's! What does she have that I do not? Huh? Answer me you bastard!" she screamed at him. That was it. Hiei shoved her away from him, his eyes full of anger. "Don't ever call me that! Would you rather me stay here and pretend for you? Be your submissive lover? Use you, as you said, for my own pleasures? I know you found pleasure too! You know there can never be an "us" aside from lovers! I feel nothing for you!" he sneered at her and flitted from the room leaving her there heartbroken.

He needed to get away from there. He needed to go to Ningenkai to see Kurama and to check up on his sister, make sure that oaf hadn't hurt her. As he came to the temple he could feel the auras in the room and knew that Yukina had company. It seems the group had decided to have a get together. Sighing heavily he sat on a tree branch and waited. It wasn't long before Kurama stepped out and walked right under the tree. "Hello Hiei, nice to see you again." He greeted without looking up into the tree. "Hn, fox you're getting weak. It took you a while to come out here." He smirked down at the humanized fox spirit and jumped to the ground right in front of him. "Actually Hiei I was helping Yukina with the dishes and didn't want to leave her in the middle of them." Kurama's smooth voice answered. "Hn" Hiei said as he leaned up against the tree next to the fox. "Well I must admit I wasn't expecting you to come here tonight. Is something wrong Hiei?" Kurama questioned as he glanced at his short friend out of the corner of his eye. "No." Hiei answered shortly and harshly. "I had an argument with Makuro." He muttered quietly, but a kitsunes ears are very good and Kurama heard him. "Oh? What about?" and kitsunes are also nosy. " She wants us to be more then lovers. She wants us to be mates. She has asked me to mark her more then once, but I cannot. I don't feel for her enough to do that. It would make us both miserable and she knows it." "So who is the other demoness you care for?" Kurama asked watching Hiei's reaction. He saw a slight widening of the eyes before he gained his composure. "There is no other demoness." He growled out. "Oh really? I doubt that my friend. Come on if you have been lovers with Makuro this long and can't mark her then your heart must lay elsewhere." Kurama's calm voice was starting to annoy Hiei and he gave him a nasty glare. "There is no one!" he insisted as he pushed off of the tree trunk. "Okay Okay, but if you ever wish to tell I'll be here." Kurama stated as he moved back to the temple. "Are you coming Hiei?" "Hn". The two teammates walked back to the gathering not knowing that after their talk a lot would change.

Botan was bouncing off the walls. She'd had one to many pieces of chocolate and had a sugar high. "Wow this is a great party Yukina. Is there any more chocolate? Man I never thought I'd feel this hyper. Oh look Hiei is here." With that she bounded away to the detective and Kuwabara. "Hello Hiei! Nice to see again. Are you hungry? I could warm some left-over food for you?" Yukina said as she smiled up at her unknown brother. "No, Yukina, I am fine, do not trouble yourself for me." He said softly as he looked at her beaming face. 'How could a beautiful being be my sister?' he wondered to himself as she shook her head in protest a small frown on her face. "Really Hiei it is no bother. It will take not even five minutes." She responded smiling again as she walked into the kitchen to get his food. "Hiei, you need to tell her eventually. She has a right to know her only family member is still alive." Kurama said in a low voice to him in the corner where he stood. "Hn." He glared at the fox who once again butted into his business. "Fox, do you have a death wish tonight?" his eyes flashed dangerously, only to narrow in annoyance as Kurama started to chuckle at him. "Okay Hiei, no need to get angry. Just saying how we all feel about Yukina." He said as he moved away to talk with Genkai. 'He's right, She does deserve to know, but how could I taint a creature as pure as Yukina with the knowledge that I, a criminal and forbidden one, am her brother?' He watched as she brought him his plate and a cup of juice. "Thank you." He muttered as he accepted the food and began to eat. Suddenly he heard a hyper voice call to him. "Hello Hiei! Nice to see you back, though I must admit we didn't think to see you here. Well nice to have you come. How was Makai? Didn't get into to many fights now did you? Oh look there is Keiko!" Botan spoke really fast and was gone before he could respond to her. He watched her go off wide-eyed before he masked his features again. "What is wrong with the onna?" he asked as Yukina came to take his plate. "I think she has had to much sugar. She is really hyper." Yukina said with a giggle as she watched Botan talking a mile a minute to Keiko who was having a hard time keeping up with what she was saying. "Hn, baka onna" he muttered as he followed Yukina into the kitchen with his now empty cup. He had come to a decision. He would tell her and be done with it. It was true that Yukina did deserve to know and for some reason he felt a need to tell her. "Hn, now or never." He muttered to himself as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter and also all of my other stories. It is always great to hear one's work is liked!

This next chapter is a little short. Wanted to get something up. Sorry am having trouble deciding how to proceed. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own nada. Just write for me and whoever decides to read it.

**Chapter 2**

With a deep breath Hiei spoke. "Yukina I need to speak with you." She turned from washing his plate to face him. Curiosity shone in her eyes as she nodded. "Hai Hiei-san of course." She wiped her hands on a towel and moved to sit at the table in the corner of the kitchen and looked expectantly to Hiei as he continued to stand in the doorway. Hiei meanwhile was trying to figure out how he had come to the decision to tell Yukina. 'Oh right Kurama. Hn Damn that nosy baka fox!' he cursed at Kurama in his mind. "Hiei-san?" Yukina's questioning voice made him come out of his mental rant as he shook his head and moved further into the kitchen. "It is about your brother Yukina." He stated quietly afraid of her reaction. "Oh! Have you found him Hiei-san? Have you seen my brother?" she asked leaning forward on the table in anticipation of his answer. "H..Hai Yukina" he stuttered. 'Damn it pull it together Hiei, listen to your self your stuttering! If the others heard you know they would never let you hear the end.' He berated himself in his head as he took another deep breath. "I am your brother." As the words left his mouth he shut his eyes not wanting to see the reaction on her face. Had he left them open he would have seen her shock and her happiness.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak Kuwabara's voice interrupted the siblings. "Shorty's Yukina's Brother!" Both turned to see him standing in the doorway with an empty cup in his hand. Hiei let out a low growl at the intrusion to a very private conversation. "Baka stay out of this!" His eye flashed dangerously, warning Kuwabara he was treading thin ice. Yukina stood up when she saw how angry Hiei was and reached out to lay her hand on his arm. "Hiei, Oniisan!" she said softly letting the words reach Hiei's ears. "Oh, how long I've waited to hear that my brother has come to me!" she threw herself into his arms and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. Tears formed in her eyes as she felt him hesitantly hug her back. Kuwabara just stood there with his mouth gaping as he watched the twins embrace, until he felt a tug on his sleeve. "Come Kuwabara, leave them alone they have much to discuss." Kurama's voice shook him out of his daze. "but.. but…." He turned and left with Kurama muttering about the new revelation. The two krooime pulled apart and Hiei searched his sister's eyes for any sign of remorse about his confession. He slowly, uncertainly reaches out a hand to brush away Yukina's tears before they can fall and form her gems. "I guess you want to know why." He said gruffly trying to hide his emotional state of mind. "No, it does not matter as long as you don't try to hide from me anymore." She answered smiling at him. "Hn." Hiei allowed a small smile to grace his face as he looked back at his sister, showing her how happy he was. After talking for a little longer they went to go rejoin the rest of the group. Hiei immediately took up the unoccupied windowsill and Yukina went to talk with Keiko.

Hiei watched as Kurama walked over to him. "Hn, not a word fox." He muttered out before turning his head and looking out the window. "Now Hiei doesn't it feel better now that she knows? No more worrying about her finding out from someone else?" "Hn" Kurama just chuckled and moved away once more to talk with Shizuru. "Hiei I am so happy you told Yukina! Look at her she looks so happy!" Botan's excited voice made Hiei cringe as he turned to look at the source of his annoyance. "Baka onna, don't you know how to stay quiet?" he said lowly glaring at her. "Oh come on Hiei you should be happy!" she smiled at him trying to get him to open up, but failing miserably. "Hn, onna go find someone else to annoy." With that he turned back to the window. He missed the brief look of hurt in Botan's eyes at his comment and when he didn't hear her leave he turned back to see her standing there with a small frown tears lining her eyes. "Baka onna what is wrong now?" he asked in exasperation. "Do you really find me that annoying Hiei? Is it really that hard for you to talk to me and be around me?" she asked in a small voice as she gazed at him. 'Damn onna what is she talking about? This isn't the first time I have called her annoying, yet now she looks like she is going to cry. Why does that seem to bug me?' Hiei had once again taken to talking to himself in his head. He tried to trample down the guilt that was suddenly making its appearance at the sight of her tears. Sighing he tried to rectify the situation. "No onna you are not that hard to be around. " he muttered to her. "Now go talk to the detective's woman or something." He turned away again and this time missed her look of surprise at his statement, but she nonetheless walked away to go join Yukina and Keiko on the sofa across the room.


End file.
